


Play Brackets

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Tobin's left with facing one of her girlfriends at the end of the day, no matter what the outcome of the last game of the season is. Maybe she can make the time between the last game and the Semi's a little better though.





	Play Brackets

Tobin was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Not that she minded, but it was slightly uncomfortable.

If the thorns lost, she’d play Christen again next week. If they won and Orlando won, she’d play Alex. Alex would be comfortable in Providence Park… she’d played here for years. If Orlando lost, she’d play Christen. The probability of playing Alex was small but Tobin never ruled anything out in soccer.

Tobin looked over at Christen as she went through her morning yoga routine. A pissed off Christen was scary, but a pissed off Alex was worse. So Tobin just hoped for the best, and a win… a few wins actually.

Christen’s phone went off and the woman stood up, turning the alarm off.

“See you out there,” Christen said pressing a quick kiss to Tobin's lips.

“More like on the bench,” Tobin joked and Christen rolled her eyes. They both knew they’d be benched at least for the first half. Something that rubbed Christen the wrong way. Tobin sighed as the door clicked shut, by six tonight she’d know who was coming and going and it honestly worried her.

It was barely ten minutes later when Kling was knocking at her door, ready to go. Tobin grabbed her bag and glanced back in the apartment, smiling at the items of Christen’s strewn about the home before she shut the door and followed Kling to the parking lot.

“How you feeling?” Kling asked as she drove.

“Ready to play.”

“Good.”

“Ready to win.”

“Better!”

x-x-x

Tobin watched the game unfold in front of her. She wanted to be out there so badly it hurt.

“Tobin, suit up,” Mark said as he patted her knee, walking by. Tobin jumped up and started to warm up. She caught Christen’s eyes as she warmed up and Christen beamed back at her. Tobin stepped up to the official and said a quick prayer for a good game before taking the field. Tobin ran to her spot and grinned at not only her own teammates but a number of smiling Red Stars. It was good to be playing nearly a full half.

When Christen came on, Tobin couldn't be happier, playing against the woman was always fun and a challenge. When Tobin was taken down and her hand went right to her back, out of habit, it was barely a minute later when Christen was walking next to her.

“You ok?” Christen asked and Tobin looked over at her for a beat before focusing on the ball again, “you put your hand on your back.”

“Oh! Yeah, I’m good… habit now, I guess.” Tobin offered a smile and Christen nodded.

“Good, now I won’t feel bad about embarrassing you,” Just like that Christen was jogging away again. Tobin chuckled before joining the fray again. 

Soon Tobin had the ball at her feet as she was in the box, letting the shot rip it was deflected and Tobin let out a frustrated groan. She wanted that one back so badly.

They ended up winning, and Tobin couldn’t be happier. She could tell, however, that Christen was not pleased at all. Not starting, not playing long and losing just hurt for the younger woman. Tobin walked over to her after all the interviews were over, she wrapped her arms around Christen who sighed, melting into the embrace.

“I wanted that win,” She said and Tobin kissed her temple.

“I know, now let’s head home to watch Alex play,” Tobin said and Christen nodded. Tobin wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked to the parking lot. “So you made Sonny look like a middle school player,” Tobin said lightly, making Christen laugh.

x-x-x

Alex sat on her phone after their win, quickly typing away at it. Ali grabbed the device from her hands.

“Hey!” Alex protested jumping to her feet.

“We won, what’s so important?” Ali looked at the screen and smiled before handing her the phone back. “Ash and I say hi,” Alex’s cheeks tinted read slightly. Alex had a flight to Portland in just a few hours. 

Tobin woke up when she felt arms wrap around her.

“Hey, it’s just me,” Alex said as she laid down next to Tobin, getting as close as she could. She then put an arm around Tobin and Christen.

“Hi,” Tobin yawned. Alex kissed her shoulder.

“Go back to sleep.”

x-x-x

Tobin loved having both Alex and Christen with her. She especially loved morning yoga with the two of them. Sure, this time it would only be a day, maybe two if they got lucky, but at moments like this she wondered why she was worried which of her girlfriends she would play in the first place. Alex crawled up on the couch, laying her head in Tobin’s lap. 

“I’m so glad you came,” Tobin said, kissing Alex.

“Well, I figured travel sooner the better I’ll be?” Alex offered and Christen walked over to them. She kissed Alex before laying down on top of her.

“Good plan, with stud here back playing, we need to be in our best shape,” Christen said and Tobin chuckled.

“Hey, I’m not doing so hot.”

“We will train with you, get you there.”

“Yeah, I have time before I go.” Christen kissed Alex's shoulder. 

“Yeah, and I have plans with those two or so days and the two of you and our bed.” Tobin grumbled.

“Oh? I think you better show us what your plans are then?” Alex smirked and Tobin leaned down and kissed her.

“I like the sound of that,” Tobin said. 


End file.
